


Birthday Surprises

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [5]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired, cheese-fest, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackie's birthday, what's her surprise present?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

It was Jackie's birthday and she just wanted a quiet night in with a bottle of wine and a good book. She was right into the Kathy Reichs stories with Temperance Brennan and Robbie had given her the new one that day as a present.

Just as she finished the first chapter, she heard voices outside her door before the doorbell went. Reluctantly leaving her book on the coffee table, Jackie went to answer the door.

"Happy birthday," Stuart and Ewan said as they held up bottles of wine, take out and a cake box.

"I told you we'd be over," Stuart said as Jackie let them in. "No one should spend their birthday on their own."

"I guess it will just be the three of us?" Jackie said hopefully.

"Nope," Ewan grinned. "Robbie will be over soon. He just had to pick up something for you before he got here."

Jackie just shook her head and collapsed onto the sofa between her two gay best friends, she could just tell that the night was going to end in some alcohol fuelled fun that may be regretted in the morning.

Half an hour later, Jackie's doorbell rang again and she went to answer it while laughing at some story Ewan had just told, being careful not to spill her wine. Upon opening the door, however, that task became impossible.

On the other side of the door, was Robbie Ross, standing naked except for a rotating bowtie with flashing lights that played happy birthday and a party hat. His arms were stretched wide and a brown Mack was pooled at his feet.

"Happy birthday, Jacks," Robbie smirked. Only to have Jackie faint at his feet in shock and surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Stuff by Hot Chocolate.
> 
> The scene with Robbie in the bow-tie and party hat is inspired by an extremely old scene in Eastenders when Frank Butcher surprised his ex-wife Pat in a similar way.


End file.
